Sleep Well Young One
by The Legendary Girl
Summary: Sportacus is always there to take care of his young one...


**A/N- First LazyTown fanfic, don't be to mean. And by the way, it is a father/daughter relationship between Stephanie and Sportacus not a romantic one. **

**This is only a one-shot.**

**P.S- Please rate and review :-)**

* * *

It was a sunny day in LazyTown and Robbie was still up to his useless tricks. Whilst Stephanie, Sportacus, Pixel, Trixie, Ziggy and Stingy were playing football.

"Shoot, Stingy!" Trixie yelled from the other side of the pitch being the goalie.

"Nope. The ball is_ mine. Mine, mine, mine!_" As he said this Pixel tackled him and took the football running in the opposite direction. He passed the ball to Sportacus, who took the ball and carried on running. He was close to scoring into the goal Trixie was defending but, Stephanie had caught up with Sportacus, took the ball from his feet and sprinted down to the opposite teams goal.

"Nice one, Stephanie!" Trixie yelled.

Stephanie looked up to see Ziggy in-goal,. He was determined not to let her score. But she kept on running towards him. When she was only a few feet away, Stephanie kicked the ball as hard as she could and watched as the ball whizzed past Ziggy into the goal.

"Yay!" She cheered and laughed at the same time as Sportacus and the rest of the group came running over.

"We did it!" Stingy and Trixie cheered as they flew straight into her, giving her a bone crushing hug. Unfortunately, Stephanie lost her balance and fell over with both of her friends on top of her.

"Ow..." Stephanie moaned as she tried to roll out from underneath them.

"You guys OK?" Asked Sportacus as he helped up Trixie and Stingy.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm okay."

The above average hero then turned his attention to Stephanie, who was lying on the floor trying to sit up.

"Woah, careful there, Steph, take it slow." As he was saying this, he crouched down next to her and place a hand softly behind her head and one on her back, easing her into a sitting position. "You okay? You hit your head pretty hard on the floor."

"I th-think so... Wait. Why are there two of you?" She asked as she was blinking, trying to clear her vision.

Sportacus chuckled lightly, "I think you better go home and rest. Come on." As he helped her to her feet, Stephanie started to protest.

"But I want to stay outside and play!"

"I'm sorry Stephanie, but you have to take it easy you could have a concussion. That means no more playing until at least tomorrow."

Ziggy was upset but knew Sportacus was right about Pinkie, so he decided to leave and buy some more sweets. "Bye Stephanie, hope you're better tomorrow." As everyone waved goodbye to Ziggy, Pixel also decided to go home, but to work on a new invention he was creating.

"Bye gang," he said, "I want my new invention to be finished by the weekend so I better get busy. Get better, Pinkie." As he was about to leave, Trixie grabbed his arm, "I'll help make it. You can teach me how." Then she turned around and smiled sympathetically at Stephanie, "Sorry about crashing into you, it was an accident. Get better, you have my wishes. Come on Stingy, I have something that belongs to you. It is at Pixel's house.

Stingy looked at Trixie weirdly, "Wha... But... Why would you have something of my mine- oh. I get it. Never mind! Bye Sportacus, bye Stephanie, sorry about what happened, get better!"

And then there were two.

Stephanie shuddered and nearly collapsed onto the floor, but Sportacus caught her just before she hit the bottom. He then picked up the 13 Year old and carried her bridal style to her uncle's house.

* * *

He opened the door knowing no one was home because the mayor was over at Bessie's. When he looked down he saw that Stephanie was fast asleep in his arms. He gently placed her on the sofa, careful not to hit her head, and watched as she slept. _Wait,_ Sportacus suddenly thought, _if she does have a concussion she should not fall asleep. She might not wake up!_ He crouched down next to her, tucked some of her pink hair behind her ear, then tried to wake her.

"Stephanie..." He spoke close to her ear, "Come on, you have to wake up!" She said nothing. She didn't even move. "Stephanie!" He called slightly louder, biting his lip when he once again got no response. He ever-so-gently shook her and called her name again.

She suddenly bolted upright, screaming. Then sobs overtook her.

"Stephanie! Stephanie, it is OK!" He pulled her close to his chest, rocking slightly, "I am here, young one. You are safe." After a minute or two she stopped crying.

"Sorry." She whispered into his chest. Clutching the sleeve of his arm tightly.

"It is OK. You never have to apologize to me." He kissed the top of her head, like a father would his daughter, and then held her at arms length, "Better?"

"Kinda," she replied softly, "My head still hurts, though."

"Why don't I take you to bed so you can be comfy, but still have me watch over you?"

Stephanie sighed but smiled, "Mkay..."

Sportacus picked her up and took her to her bedroom upstairs. He placed her in her bed and tucked her in. He smiled as he saw her eyes droop and watched as she fell into a, hopefully, peaceful sleep. _I will just have to wake her up every hour or so, in case she does have that concussion._

He then took of his shoes, climbed onto the bed and on top of the covers, holding Stephanie close to him.

"Sleep well, young one..."

* * *

**I know, you don't have to tell me, it was shocking!**

**But I am going to be uploading more fanfics soon, so keep in touch. :)**

**R&R pwease *Bats eyelids* Pwetty Pwease **


End file.
